


I don`t want to be me

by Talvikki



Series: The Elvenking [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Elves, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvikki/pseuds/Talvikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil, young prince of Sindar elves feels he was born to the wrong place and to the wrong family. This feeling grows stronger when his father and brother fell in a war and Thranduil has to challenge himself to face his destiny.</p><p>PLEASE be aware that this story will be taken off in the end of June for further editing. Read until you can!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> this is my first story\fanfic of Thranduil. I do not own this character. But others in this story are mine. Story does not reflect Tolkiens world in every manner. I adjusted some things to better fit to my story. And sorry for possible mistakes as I am not native english speaker:] Hope you`re gonna enjoy this. Leave a comment! Thanks!
> 
> (next chapter will follow soon)

Thranduil covered his naked body with a soft blanket and looked up to an elf maiden.

"You should get dressed yourself too, My Lord. The King is awaiting you at the dinner table." She smiled and finished buttoning her green tunic. Thranduil just watched her till she was in the door.

"I know, I heard you said something like that just before I got you naked."

Young elleth smiled again and left his chambers before anyone could notice. Thranduil sighed. Family dinner was not an event he would like to attend with a joy. Mainly today, when he was about to come so late. His mood has changed immediately to worse... He dressed up in a simple tunic and a breeches and checked himself in huge mirror on the wall. His hair was a mess. He tried smooth them out but with no success. With another deep sigh he went to the dinning halls.

When the huge door of dinning hall were opened, the voices from the table ceased. Thranduil kept his gaze down until he sat next to his brother. He could feel the cold look of his father.

"So my youngest son arrived finally. What an honour for us!" He spat out and dramatically took a sip of his wine. Thranduil didn`t stop staring at his own plate, but also he did not dare to eat yet. In dining halls was dead-like silent. Father´s anger was palpable.

"I am deeply sorry, Ada." Thranduil murmured.

"And what duties kept you busy, son? Tell me! Maybe a watch on our borders? Training? Or books perhaps?!"

Thranduil was silent.

"Oropher, please, let it be…" The Queen begged and placed her hand on husband's arm. He didn`t even look at her. He was still watching his youngest heir.

"Neither, am I right? I am sick of you!"

Everyone flinched when Orophers fist hit the table.

"If you were not alike I would believe you are a foundling!"

"Oropher!" Queens eyes widened. Thranduil closed his eyes. His father knew well how to hit his target. He clenched his jaw but said nothing in response. And when he opened his eyes again, he has the same icy knives just like the King. Oropher seemed to challenge his son to the gazing battle. Until the queen spoke up:

"Cannot we just share a meal together in peace? Beloved, I guess you wanted to say something to our children."

Oropher glanced at his wife and then he took another sip of wine.

"Indeed. We had a council today and we decided we will stay here.."

Thranduil looked at his brother Peredhel. His older brother was a successor to the King. The firstborn. Thranduil have never understood how Peredhel could possibly look forward to his future position. And if the council would decide that they will leave this life, their hierarchy would be no more important. But all of them would live in peace and joy. Thranduil woke up from his thoughts when Peredhel almost shouted out.

"With wooden elves?! But why with them, Ada? Are we not strong enough?"

"I agreed with their leader that we have a lot in common and our cultures are quite similar. They will stay too…Anyway Lord Meridir and Lord Daeron shall remain in their cities too. The rest of the elves are leaving. You have to think about future, my son. If anything happen, we shall support each other and we will be strong enough together. If we would stay alone, we are vulnerable. And wooden elves live in very strategic place. It is a huge forest."

"And who will lead us, Ada? Will you still be the King?"

"Yes, and after I sail away one day, you shall take my place instead, Peredhel."

"They will just step away?" Thranduil finally spoke. Oropher narrowed his eyes. He seemed almost offended by such a question.

"They need not to surrender. They see a natural leader in my person. They need us as much as we need them."

Thranduil frowned.

"Do you have any doubts about your King, Thranduil?"

"Of course not, Ada." Prince answered quickly and started his meal slowly. Oropher was silent for a while. Queen smiled at him. So there was something else, Thranduil wondered.

"I also discussed your future wifes with Lord Meridir. You shall wed his daughters. Both of you."

"What?" Thranduil stand up fiercely and started to choke.

"Is this plan too dangerous for your debauched lifestyle, Thranduil?" Oropher mocked him. His anger raised again, "Did you think I do not know about your affairs with maidens here in this palace? Do you think you can freely put a shame upon our family with no punishment?"

Thranduil stared at his father with disbelief.

"I do not want to be married."

Oropher gave a hysterical laugh.

"I did not ask what you want! I know very well, what you want. And I will not let you do it, Thranduil!"

"You know nothing!"

Thranduil spoke without thinking. Oropher`s face was pale. He raised from his seat. Stormy eyes pinned at his son.

"Really? So I know nothing? You will marry that elleth even I would have to drag you to the altar by force. And if you will not stop harassing elleths in this realm I swear to all gods I will cut off your manhood to stop this madness!"

Thranduil was shaking. _He couldn`t mean that!_ But his father`s look was uncompromising. The riff between the son and his father grew wider. He knew that he was not the favorite and cherished son like Peredhel, who does what was asked from him. But Thranduil never imagined that his father hated him. Maybe Oropher even wished his second son was never born. Thranduil was terrified of his father for first time in his life. He was not able to say a word. He just turned away and left the dinning halls.

Next morning Thranduil was summoned to the  King`s office. He did not like this room. The dark curtains never let the light in and the air here was heavy with smell of the candles, ink and old books. The Kings guards let Thranduil in. Prince stopped several steps in front of the huge wooden table. Oropher was deeply in thoughts over the maps on the table.

"Did you call me, my King?"

"Sit down."

Oropher finally raised his head with an old wooden pointy crown decorated with a small red and orange leaves of autumn forest and looked at his son. He couldn't miss the reserved look in his son`s eyes. It was like he was staring into the mirror. _He was so like him. More than Peredhel could ever be._ The firstborn inherited his mother`s soft features and beauty. It was sudden thought in his head. When he became so distant from his youngest son? Thranduil was sitting upright in a chair with hands on armrests. He watched his father with no emotions in his face. _He is so stubborn_ , thought Oropher, _and so cold in his young age._ Then he rather turn his gaze to the maps again.

"I will ride with Peredhel to the Greenwood." He pinned his slender index finger to the map, "I assume we will discuss last terms with their leader Graven. You and your company will escort your mother, the Queen, to the Eresiel to Lord Meridir`s palace. We will meet here."

Oropher moved the finger on confluence of two rivers half a day from Eresiel. Thranduil nodded.

"I will leave of command to you. It is your chance to impress me. If anything happen…"

Thranduil nodded again, ignoring the clear threat in father's voice.

"Assemble a company of 30 soldiers at least. Good soldiers. Protect your mother no matter what. Understood?"

"Yes."

"I also expect you will behave well…As a prince of royal family. And you will court Lady Tavarille. Understood?"

Thranduil nodded. Oropher watched him for a while. Like he wanted to read something from his face.

"If it is all, my King, may I leave? I have duties on East gate to fulfil."

"Sure..You may leave."

Oropher watched his son depart his office. He felt he finally won this long battle with Thranduil. He finally defeated prince´s stubborness and pride. But he wasnt happy at all. He felt that he destroyed something inside the young prince. King slowly turned his gaze back on map of Greenwood. Thranduil was the only thing in his life he does not know what to do about.

Courtyard in front of the Main Gate to the palace was full of armed soldiers. It was chaotic. Servants run in and out with last preparation for depart of royal family to Eresiel. Thranduil was dressed up in uniform of Captain of the guards. He controlled whole company by his punctilious eyes. He was satisfied with elves he chose for protection of his mother Queen. They were his closest and the most loyal brothers in arms. He trusted them with his own life. Every each of them returned his gaze straight to his eyes.

"Thranduil!"

The stormy voice of King broke his thoughts. He felt shiver running down his spine. _Is he frightened by his fathers threat? Is the King really capable of this on regard of taming his son?_ Thranduil gently stroke his horse's neck and trotted up to the Main Gate.

"Is everything ready for departure?"

"Yes, we are ready to go."

"Keep your pace with us untill sundown. Then pitch the camp and next they you will continue to the confluence of rivers. Understood?"

"Yes, my King."

"I hope I can entrust you with this task." Oropher mocked his son once again. Thranduil did not answer. Nor he turned his gaze from elven soldiers who were forming in front of them.  Oropher saw no signs of defiance. But something else was in prince`s face. _Was it hate?_

"Brother!" Peredhel showed up next to Thranduil on white stallion. He smiled wildly. Thranduil had to admit Perdehel looked truly highborn on the first side with his dark green robe with golden embroidery. He was just as majestic as his father. "We meet soon on the feast with the most beautiful ladies in the city!"

Thranduil chuckled: "Lets hope your future wife will be that beautiful too."

Peredhel just laughed but King cut these jokes off

"Of course daughters of Lord Meridird are beautiful. And even if they aren`t, you will marry them. There is no place for discussion."

"As you wish, father." Peredhel nodded and winked on Thranduil.


	2. Chapter II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil still struggles with his father and he is getting tired of his duties. So he decides to see Greenwood in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update is here. Thanks all of you for reading and Kudos you left in chapter before. I appreciate it!:]

When Queen and her escort with Thranduil in command arrived to confluence of the rivers Eres and Luwe, prince ordered to pitch a camp and assigned first watch. He quickly moved to the brougham to help his mother out.

"Oh, it is beautiful place, isn`t it, Thranduil?" She sighed and looked around the place. On the left side of huge meadow was an arm of the river Luwe and on the other side was a deep dark forest.

"Indeed, mother. We will be in Eresiel soon. Take a rest until the King will come."

"Will he arrive this evening?"

"No, I don`t think so. In the morning perhaps." He smiled a little.

Thranduil truly admired her. The Queen was still loyal and devoted to his father even though he was so…rigid. She loved her husband beyond anything.

"I am sorry you lost the way to each other…" She whispered like she was able to read in his mind.

"I am sorry too."

"He really loves you. Don`t doubt that."

"Well, I do doubt that, mother."

Thranduil clenched his jaw. He didn`t want to talk about it right now but he didn`t  like to say no to his mother.

"I don`t. I can see it. Oropher loves you…He just…doesn`t know how to say it."

"I hope he says it to you at least." Thranduil murmured and left her side to help the others. He couldn`t notice how Queen`s face got sadder. She never heard a word of love from her beloved King either.

Midnight passed an hour ago when the dancing flames in a campfire were almost dying. Guards around Thranduil were more vociferous with every bottle of a wine. But prince didn`t hear them. He was watching small flames in a campfire and his mind was full of desperate thoughts. The whole day was quite calm and everything went as plan says. He was actually glad that father was far away from him at least for two days. It felt like a blessing. But now, with an every coming hour, Thranduil was more and more nervous. He didn`t even know from what exactly. _Was it his mighty father or the future of couple days when he shall meet his Lady who  will be his partner for rest of his life?_  He never saw her before. He didn`t know anything about her. Just the name. _Was it enough for loving someone?_ And his father and their never-ending fights were exhausting. _When it all went so wrong? Was it In that time when father took Peredhel out from children playgrounds and games with his younger brother and start teaching him about diplomacy and politics? Or after he found out that Thranduil had almost an every young elleth in their city?_ Thranduil was so tired of this. So tired of trying to satisfy his father and win his heart. He can never succeed. He already knew that.

Thranduil was one of the best warriors among the Sindars. He had the best training he could get. He trained every day for several hours with a bow and especially with his two swords. He even invented better hierarchy and the assignment of tasks in the army.. But the King didn`t say a word. He just nodded and that was all. As the time went Thranduil found out that the far he is from castle the happier he felt. The best were the patrols on boarders which takes several days out of castle. In these cases he has felt like he was free. Yes, he felt almost a freedom.

A guard who fell in front of Thandruil broke his thoughts. Thranduil quickly rose from his seat, his gaze could kill. The soldier was drunk as….well, he was completely drunk he couldn`t stand up on his feet again.

"This is enough!" The prince shout out full of anger raised within him. "No more wine to anybody or I will discharge you immediately! You shall protect your Queen and not to get drunk like dwarfs!"

Guards, laughing and drinking before, were now quiet and surprised by prince`s reaction. It was for the first time they noticed, that Thranduil is so like his father. And not just in the face. When Thranduil saw their faces he suddenly realized what they had to think about him. He was the one drinking with them on border patrols. He couldn`t stand it and disappeared to the dark of the night. He needed to calm down. His steps led to his horse. Thranduil didn`t think twice and mounted his stallion. He didn`t care about anything anymore. He just needed to be alone and far away from his life.  The dark forest on the other side of the camp was his destination.

After an hour of mad fast run Thranduil calmed down his horse. The Forest got darker and darker. He started paying attention about his surroundings. The forest was beautiful even in the night. The sky above was clear from clouds and full of shining stars with their father, the moon. Their light was reflected on leaves of trees around him. He had to bend down to his horse`s neck to avoid low branches of trees and bushes. There was no path. The forest seemed untouched. Thranduil`s pointed ears tried to notice every sound of the forest. He felt quite weird. It was obvious that this place was untouched by civilization but still he has had a feeling that he was watched. He could hear soft whisper of the trees and sound of night animals. But he couldn`t notice anybody like him here. Thranduil wasn`t scared. He was curious. And somehow this place make him relaxed and tensed in the same time. He had never been in place like this. But he didn`t feel scared even though he didn`t know how far he is from the camp.

Suddenly his horse stopped. Thranduil raised his head and his eyes widened with a wonder. In front of them between the trees stand still a white elk. Thranduil gasped for the air. The animal was beautiful. Its white coat was shining into the darkness of night forest. The elk stared straight to Thranduil`s eyes. It raised his head higher and caught Thranduil` s scent by its nostrils. _Is it really in front of him, or is he just dreaming?_ Asked Thranduil himself. He have never seen anything like this. The white elk jerked his head and slowly turned. With last look to Thranduil`s eyes he disappeared in the forest. Thranduil was shocked. He couldn`t think reasonably right now. The only thing he knew was not let the elk run away. He heeled his horse to run after that sacred animal.

The elk was very fast and knew the forest better than Thranduil. But after a while of chasing, Thranduil realized that the elk is leading him. Time from time the animal stopped and turned his head to see if Thranduil was still following him. And Thranduil was. His horse was on the edge of his strength and slowed down but Thranduil was heeling him more and more. The elk was leading them and he had to know where.

........

Low branches of the trees and bushes brushed her skin as she was running.  She already struggled for the air but she couldn`t stop. Not now. _Faster, Eleniel, faster!_

She tried to keep her mind clear and don’t slow down. Her body was sore and it hurt. She could hear the snoring of the orcs behind her back. She was scared to death. _Why she was so stupid and went so far to the forest? Why she was so stupid to let the orcs took her dagger!_ Snoring was closer and closer. They almost got her. Her heart skipped a beat when she collapsed on the wet ground. Full of fear she turned on her back to face her enemy. The filthy orcs surrounded her. One of them said something, but she didn`t understand. She just watched them with disgust. She didn`t scream for her life nor beg them, but she was terrified as the one, who spoke before a while, got closer to her and smiled, the dagger, the gift from her father, in his filthy hands. She couldn`t believe she will die like this.

And then she felt it. The split of a second earlier than the orcs. Ground  beneath her was trembling by hoof beats. Orc with her dagger raised his head just to meet horse hooves which smashed his face. The rest of orcs immediately attacked the horse`s rider but he was ready for them. Eleniel gasped at the scenery in front of her. The rider with two slender swords looked more like he was dancing than fighting at all. But the orcs were falling down to the ground dead one by one. When the last orc fell, the unknown rider wiped off the blood from his swords against dead orc`s body. Eleniel still didn`t move. Even though rider saved her life, she was  scared of him now. He looked dangerous and the fight she witnessed was nothing she has ever seen before. He slowly walked to her. His eyes pinned her to the ground. She couldn`t move nor make a sound. Her heart was pounding. He stopped several steps in front of her.

"I won`t hurt you, my Lady."

She wanted to laugh because she was no lady at all, but she just opened her mouth and close it again with no sound. Eleniel realized she was also mesmerized by his beauty. He was tall and slender and his face was delicately shaped. White long hair, shining in the dark, was messy from the fight. He looked like an angel. Angel with deadly weapons.

"Let me look at this." He spoke once again and pointed to her bleeding leg. She just nodded.

The rider kneel down next to her and gently examined her wound.

"It`s just a scratch." She finally found her voice.

"We should stop the bleeding."

He stared directly to her eyes. She was completely lost again. It took a while when she was able to answer.

"Yes, I know. I have…I have something what could help right here."

Eleniel opened her sack full of herbs and chose one.

"What is it?"

"These are leaves of plantain. It is good for wounds, burns or it is good for stomach."

"Are you a healer?"

"Kind of." She blushed and he smiled to that.

Together they treated her scratch in silence. But Eleniel could see he was tensed and wary about the danger what could come. She relaxed in this small reassurance, this strange elf will protect them.

"And who are you?" She asked when they were done.

"Nobody." Was the only answer she could get. He rose to his feet and offered a hand to help her. "Where do you live? I will escort you home, my lady."

Eleniel chuckled.

"I am no lady, stop calling me like that, Mr. Nobody."

"So where I shall take you, miss healer?" He chuckled too and seated her on his black stallion.

"I will lead you. My village is quite far."

"Good. At least I will have more time to spend with you."

Eleniel`s cheek were red once again.  He mounted his horse with a smile behind her back and heeled the animal to slow walk.

"You shouldn`t wonder so far in the dark forest alone in the middle of night….and without a weapon to protect yourself."

"I had a weapon! But the orcs stole it from me!" She defended herself immediately and show him her small dagger.

Elf behind her back chuckled.

"Then you should learn how not let filthy orcs to steal your…knife." He mocked her gently.

"It is not a knife! It is a dagger! And there were too many orcs for one elleth. If I had had weapons like you, I would defend myself."

Eleniel defiantly poked her chin up. Her companion  just laughed:

"I would like to see it."

She smacked his leg slightly but she just heard more laugh from him. It was beautiful sound when he laughed. She smiled for herself.

"Who are you?"

Eleniel couldn`t let it be. _She had to now._

"Your saviour?" He chuckled again.

"Hm, then I should thank you and pass out like a proper lady, right?"

She turned her face to him and saw how he laughed again showing the row of perfect white teeth. His eyes met hers. Eleniel didn`t let herself to submerge to his deep blue eyes and observed him more.

He wore a green tunic with a silver leaves on his broad shoulders and his silver hair reminded her the news her father brought day before.

"Aren`t you one of the Sindars soldiers?"

She could see that elf was taken aback a little. But then he composed himself again.

"Well, something of that ilk. "

"That would explain your combat art."

"Combat art? Nicely called. I will remember it." He chuckled.

Eleniel felt his breath on her neck. It gave her shiver. She felt his pleasant scent and his muscular body against her back. She dared to lean against his chest. Soldier didn`t say anything, just tightened his grip around her waist a little bit more.

"What is this place?" He asked suddenly.

"The mighty Greenwood, my home."

"Greenwood? You are a woodland elleth?"

"Yes, I am." She turned her face to him. They were so close now. His lips curved to beautiful smile.

"That`s a good news. I shall see you again."

Eleniel blushed.

"Would you like to?"

"Don`t doubt that. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever saved."

The last words were more a whisper from his lips to her pointed ear. She shivered with an excitement.

"You flatter me…How many elleths heard that before from your lips, soldier?" She chuckled but his face remained serious.

"Many," He admitted "But this is the first time I mean it."

Eleniel was shocked by his honesty.

He stopped his horse because they just reached a borders of her village. He could see the distant lights of woodland elves houses. Eleniel stared into his eyes looking for a joke. But there was none. He leaned  forward to meet her soft lips. The kiss was sweet and innocent and yet full of lust. Eleniel gasped for her breath when their lips separated.

"Will…will you come back?" She asked with a shaking voice. He stroke her cheek and nodded.

"I will."


	3. Chapter III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think in this chapter is really noticable, that I don`t want to follow the Tolkien properly. One reason is, that I am not an expert of his piece of work and I do not dare to claim opposite. Second reason is, that it is easier to bend the story as I will probably need.  
> That is why I also make up another characters. Like Lord Daeron could be Lord Elrond and so.  
> But If you prefer to have the original names and characters, let me know, I will change it for you:]  
> Hope you will enjoy this short chapter:]

Thranduil reached the camp in time. The sky above his head had the sweet colors of dawn and the camp was quiet. It meant the King didn`t arrived yet. Young prince felt relieved. His Ada would punish him for such an irresponsibility. He dismounted his tired horse and walked to his tent with a good mood and stopped when he noticed the guard sitting at campfire asleep. It was that drunk guard. Thranduil mischievously sneaked up to the sleeping elf, straighten his back up and cleared his throat. The guard jumped off

"M-My Lord…Oh, p-please f-forgive me."

He was shocked and scared. Thranduil chuckled.

"I did not leave the camp whole night, and you were not drunk and asleep during your watch, Lehir."

"As you wish, My Lord. Thank you."

Thranduil nodded.

"Don`t fall asleep again. The King should arrive in a short time."

"Yes, My Lord."

Thranduil left the guard to his duties and finally reached his tent. He was tired, yes, but his mind was so occupied he couldn`t just go to sleep. He poured himself a wine and sat on the bed deep in thoughts.  She was the reason he was in such a good mood. She was the reason his mind was working so hard. Thranduil was mesmerized by her beauty and her bravery. For one second he wasn`t even sure if this really happened. If it wasn`t just a magic game of the forest.  _Oh no, it could not._ He could feel the soft touch of her lips and delightful scent of her hair still. Thranduil chuckled for himself. It was really for the first time an elleth took his breath away in a such way. It was the first time when he didn`t want to just…have her body. He wanted her whole. _The body, the soul, the love._ _The bond_. It was madness. He didn`t even knew her. He didn`t even ask for her name. _Such a fool!_ But Thranduil was ready to go and ask her. He was ready to leave everything behind him, just for this unknown elleth.

The sound of horses broke his thoughts. The King was coming. Thranduil quickly rose from his bed and left the tent.

"Thranduil!"

Oropher dismounted his stallion and he controlled the camp in front of him.

"My King." Thranduil bowed slightly  " Did you have a pleasant journey?"

Oropher looked back at his son. The way Thranduil addressed him hurt him. _No more Ada, no more father. Just a king. He was no more than a King to his son._

"Indeed I had. Where is the Queen?"

"Asleep and safe, my King."

Oropher nodded and placed his huge hand on Thranduil`s shoulder.

"Lead me to my tent, son. We have something to discuss."

Thranduil tensed but did as his father ordered.

"Peredhel, help others with horses and then check the camp." Oropher ordered to his firstborn not even looking at him.

"As you wish, father."

Thranduil noticed his brother`s face. There was something between them. What had to happen that Peredhel displeased their father? It wasn`t usual. Peredhel was always the perfect son. The son Thranduil never was.

The King`s tent was much more comfortable, ready for the King. Oropher dismissed all servants and poured a glass of wine for Thranduil and himself. Thranduil nodded for thanks. Oropher walked around the place like he was judging the tent they built for him, but Thranduil knew his father is deep in thoughts. The tent was silent for a while before Oropher spoke again.

"You did well."

Thranduil almost opened his mouth in shock. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"You did well, Thranduil."

Thranduil lowered his head. He didn`t want his father to see his eyes. He was straggling with tears. His heart was pounding. He waited for this almost thousand years. Oropher did not turn face to his son. He felt his condition and didn`t want to embarrass him.

"Thank you…Ada."

 _Finally_ , thought Oropher. He closed his eyes and let the word repeat in his mind. It was like a silent reunion with his son. After so many centuries of fights.

"I am glad that you and your mother are safe, my son. But now…." Oropher went over the table with map of the Greenwood, "I have important things to tell you."

Thranduil moved over the table too.

"My visit in Greenwood was quite pleasant. Graven is a wise old elf. Strange thing is he leads Silvans just in time in need. They all live in several villages with their own rules. Very strange…very messy…Your brother is quite desperate to live here. It seems Silvan`s life and traditions are incomprehensible for him…"

Oropher ordered his guards to call for Sorontur, his main advisor and continued:

"But we agreed with participation and life together as one nation. Do you know why, Thranduil?"

Thranduil raised one of his eyebrows in a confusion. _What is meaning of this? It was Peredhel`s position and place, not Thranduil`s._

"Because we have similar cultures?"

"No. Because there will be a war…"

Thranduil`s heart skipped a beat.

"A war?"

"Indeed. The Dark Lord, Duragar, is merging his forces…"

"My King." Sorontur just stepped into the tent and bowed to Oropher. His very light brown hair were interlaced with silver of olds. This elf was ancient, a few centuries older, than Oropher.

"Sorontur, come in. Good, you`re here so quickly."

Sorontur smiled and lightly titled his head to Thranduil. His brown eyes were always warm and kind.

"I just told Thranduil about Duragar..." said Oropher and gave Sorontur a glass of wine too.

"Ah, yes, Duragar, the Dark Lord. He never stops trying, does he?"

"Obviously not." nodded Oropher. Thranduil was confused. More confused than before. And the threat of war for which he was trained did not help either. But he was also excited in a strange way.

"That is why we have to join our forces and we have to make allies. War is the reason why everyone, except Eresiel and Locien, is leaving. Elves don`t want to fight again. It`s just us. Our kingdom with half a people I had before, because I can`t force all Sindars to stay; Lord Meridir with his small city of Eresiel and Lord Daeron and his healers in Locien. Thank Valars for him. He and his folks will be needed."

Oropher`s speech was angry and upset in the same time. Sorontur nodded silently in agreement with the King.

"It means for us, Thranduil, that we have to gather our army. And this will be your task. Gather up anyone who can fight. We will need many."

"But..Ada.." Thranduil frowned. His mind was counting the possibilities they had, "We don`t have a big army. It is just two thousand men. And I do not know about Silvans, if they are warriors or not."

"Well, they have a few. We cannot be picky. We need everyone. I rely on Lord Meridir`s participation. And Lord Daeron will join with the warriors he has."

"Indeed. It counts two thousands of Sindars warriors, two thousands of Silvan archers, almost one thousand of Meridir`s troops and one thousand warriors of Lucien."

Thranduil and Oropher looked at each other eyes.

"What about the other races?"

"Dwarfs are off." Oropher spat out in anger. "faint-hearted creatures!"

"I heard men of the Kingdom of Nendir will join against the Duragar too." said Sorontur. His features were perfectly calm.

"How many of them?"

Thranduil was really excited. His first real fight is about to happen. His first war. And father honored him with such a responsibility!

"Nearly five thousands." Sorontur answered.

Oropher took out another map. Map of all lands on this earth. "So we have a support from the center from the elves. And from south from lands of men. Good. I hope these small cowards will stay back at least. If they`ll support the Dark Lord I will slain them all one by one!"

Oropher hit the table by his fist in great anger. He has hoped in dwarfs support in this war, but they just sat on their fat butt on the mountain of gold and did nothing.

"How many troops of Dark Lord?"

Oropher sighed and looked at his son.

"More than twenty thousands. Men of Rinior are supporting that filth. He has promised them treasures they`ve have never seen before…"

"We are outnumbered…"

It was more whisper what came from Thranduil`s mouth. Then he realized he should be scared. Scared about his family lives. Scared about the lives of their race.

"Yes…we are." Oropher nodded and anchored the corners of the map by small stones, "we will need a damn good strategy."

…………………

Blue sky without a clouds and cheerful sun. Birds were singing their love songs in the air. Nothing seemed that war was coming upon them. Thranduil took a deep breath and faced the sun. He rode his black stallion in a slow walk. They could see the walls of Eresiel in front of them already. The march of Oropher was huge after they joined to Thranduil`s party. He narrowed his eyes just to see Oropher in deep discussion with Peredhel.

"What happened in the Greenwod?"

Sorontur looked the way Thranduil did and smiled slightly.

"Your brother seems not to be happy with your father`s decisions. He didn`t like the dark forest and quite a wild elves who live there. And his mood was not so diplomatic as Oropher would like, My Lord."

Thranduil chuckled.

"My brother and against the King? No way."

"I think we were all surprised." Sorontur nodded, still smiling.

"Tell me more about the woodland elves, Sorontur. What they are? What they look like?"

"Well, they are…they live simple lives. Most of them live in small house with their family. Some has the family about three generations! In every village is someone who leads them a little. They are more farmers than warriors and very connected to the nature and to their forest. In some places you can`t see the sun because of the high trees and their thick branches. And Graven is the oldest. So he has quite a respect among them. That’s why they follow him."

"Did you see an elleth..."

Thranduil stopped himself. He didn`t know if he should tell Sorontur about his night trip. He wasn`t even sure how to describe the strange elleth he met. It was so dark…

"An elleth?" Sorontur raised his eyebrows and laughed." I bet your father has no idea about his."

"No..he does not. Please, do not tell him, Sorontur."

"Your secret is my secret, my Lord." Sorontur tilted his head and came closer with his brown horse.

"I met an elleth night before. In the forest. I didn`t know it is Greenwood."

"Oh, Valars, Thranduil, your father would be furious  if he knew you left the camp…"

"That is exactly the reason I don’t want him to know." Thranduil hissed and took a look on Oropher`s back. Fortunately, no one paid attention what they`ve talked about.

"She was followed by a small pack of orcs. I saved her and escorted her home."

"Orcs? In the Greenwood?"

"Yes...I was surprised too. The forest seemed untouched. And more surprised I was about her and the village."

"Were you in that village, my Lord?"

"No, I did not dare. And I knew I have to go back quickly….But… I want to go back there, Sorontur."

"What do you mean `go back`?"

Sorontur frowned. He was more and more curious.

"I want to see her again…I have to. I felt…I felt a bond."

Sorontur almost dropped his jaw.

"What? You want to bond with her?"

"I felt like that. I don`t know. It was for the first time in my life….it was the first time in my life I felt free. She gave me a freedom. Even it was just for a while. My heart and my soul were free."

Sorontur didn`t say anything. He just watched the prince`s face. He knew what prince is talking about. The sacred bond of hearts. The bond elves does just once in their immortal lives. Not everyone has the luck to meet their sacred partner. But if they did, the bond was beyond everything. Sorontur wasn't sure if Thranduil really meant it. If he is really aware what the bond could cause. And he felt a little bit sad for his prince. Because he knew Thranduil isn`t allowed to have such a luxury. To have a choice.

"Thranduil…there is no place for it…Not in the time of war..You cannot leave your father. You cannot leave your people. Not now."

Thranduil`s shoulders fell a little. Deep sigh was released from his lungs.

"I know…We need that marriage. We need an allies."

"Indeed, My Prince, indeed."

Thranduil clenched his jaw. He hated his position more than before. Why he has to be a prince of the King? Why the damn Duragar cannot stay at home with his damn army? And why he doesn’t have a right to choose his wife at least…? Nothing was fair. But he was patient. He can wait. After the war, they will both live in the same forest. He will meet her eventually. _And ask for her name._


	4. What next?

The rest of the fanfiction is offline due to editing work.  
Thanks for understanding


End file.
